Sweet Revenge (Alois x Ciel)
by AlecLovesAnime
Summary: Left alone with Alois Trancy, Ciel discovers the other Earl's motives and is forced to realize that he isn't the only one seeking revenge. A new deal, another pact, just another handful of lies... What will happen? Read to find out. Reviews Are Appreciated!
1. Clueless Cruelty

***Ciel's POV***

The Earl Phantomhive found himself sprawled out on Alios Trancy's bed with his head tucked under his arm, glaring at the boy who laid sprawled at his side. It was an unlikely situation, having taken place because both butlers had been absent, decidedly wanting to 'talk' about something. That had left both masters with nothing better to do than chat as well, though if you knew Ciel then you also were aware of how much he detested small-talk. Still, that wasn't what had the boy glaring at Alios…

_"He doesn't really care about you, you know. You're just a meal to him."_

The words had stung more than Ciel had thought they would, causing him to glare at the other without a proper come-back. "You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered ,directing his gaze towards the ceiling for a moment, "He could have taken my soul a long time ago, Alios. He just… hasn't yet. It doesn't make any sense."

"Now, see, that's one thing I like about my Claude," the Trancy Earl explained, "He doesn't ever confuse me. There's never a question as to how things are going to end up. This contract was made for that very reason, after all; as was yours, Ciel." The boy shrugged, toying with the ruffles on his shirt as he looked over at Ciel again, "If he confuses you so much, why don't you just ask him why he hasn't yet?"

The Queen's Dog scrunched his nose up in distaste at that, mumbling, "Because he won't explain it to me, Trancy. He avoids the question." It'd be a lie if Ciel had said that he hadn't tried to confront the demon about these things before. Unfortunately for the child, Sebastian was very good at getting out of answering things he didn't want to answer.

"Order him to tell you, then," the Trancy boy suggested, as though it was the simplest of things in the world. "I mean, your orders are absolute. He can't avoid an order," he pointed out, talking with his hands as he rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling, seeming to have given up on getting the other male to look directly at him. It would have been more polite to do so, but Ciel wasn't in the mood to play the peaceful role of a noble right now.

The Phantomhive boy sighed, hating how simple Alios was trying to make this. Of course the other child didn't understand… how could he? It had been stupid to think that, just because Alios was also contracted to a demon, he'd understand what Ciel was going through. "I don't want to order him to do something so trivial," he muttered, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Now it was the other male's turn to sigh, sitting up abruptly and turning to look at Ciel, "It isn't trivial if its upsetting you like this, Ciel." His eyes shone, screaming protectiveness and annoyance and a hundred other emotions that Ciel couldn't read; they'd flashed far too quickly through the other Earl's eyes.

"And what do you care?" he snapped back, moving to halfway sit up, supporting his weight with his elbows, "What does it matter to you if I'm upset by it, Trancy? Bloody Hell, that should make you happy!"

The other's hands clenched into fists as he glared down at Ciel, voice sharpening, "Of course it doesn't make me happy! I never did any of this to hurt **you**, Ciel! It's all about that damned **demon** of yours, **not** **you**!"


	2. Let's Make A Deal

***Ciel's POV***

That had the Phantomhive boy outright baffled. All this time he'd thought Alios was out to get his family, to get at him, to monopolize authority with the Queen… But it had never been about that, had it? It was nothing to do with that, and everything to do with their butlers. Realization flashed through his azure eyes even as he snapped, "And just what bloody sense does that make?"

"Goddammit, Phantomhive, your butler killed my brother!" Alios hissed, abruptly slapping the other boy across the face. Just as quickly as he'd done it, he was starring wide-eyed at the other boy, a look of surprise on both of their faces. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he muttered before softly explaining himself, "But damn it, Ciel… your butler's the whole reason I did any of this. I never meant for you to get caught in the crossfire, okay? Claude said that the only way to get back at Sebastian was to take you away from him first…" His fists clenched tighter as he explained this, teeth grinding together.

Ciel blinked several times, one hand against his cheek where Alios had struck him. He should have been angry that he'd been hit over this, but he wasn't; shock peppered his emotions, keeping him from retaliating on the minor injury. He nodded at the apology, letting this new information sink into his mind as it was fed to him, giving himself time to digest what he'd just been told. Slowly, he formed his reply, "Alios, I'm sorry for your loss but…I don't… I don't know what you expect me to say to something like that."

The Earl shook his head, pushing the other's condolences away, "Don't apologize. That won't change any of it… Sebastian Michaelis, _he has to pay_." He looked up now to meet Ciel's gaze, "You of _all _people should understand why I need this, Phantomhive."

Swallowing down any feelings he had for the demon, Ciel nodded in understanding, "I do. Revenge… it's a poison, but a necessary one." He sighed, shutting his eyes for a second to compose himself, then opening them to speak, "What now then, Trancy? It seems I'm a necessary casualty in your game."

"Life isn't a game, Ciel," Alios pointed out with a frown, "And you don't have to be a… casualty, as you put it. Just be mine… forget your butler, so that Claude can finally make him suffer for his sins."

The words, they made Ciel's head hurt. He flinched at it, shaking his head fitfully to try to clear the ache his emotions brought. "I _can't_ do that," he argued, "Even _if_ I did, that would make your contract complete. Then you'd be ripped away from me just like everyone else." Tears threatened to appear in the Earl's eyes, but he blinked them away as he asked, "How would that benefit **me**, Alios?"

A sigh left the Trancy boy's lungs as he replied, "It seems we both know a lot about deals, Lord Phantomhive. Perhaps then, that would the proper way to solve this.. problem." He pursed his lips, elaborating thoughtfully, "My company for a short time, until Claude's dealt with your butler. I'll make sure he doesn't actually kill him; a pain worse than death was the original instruction anyway… Then, when I've died, you can go on with your life.. get your _own_ revenge."

"Alios, that is absolutely…" Ciel paused, not yet telling the other boy how ridiculous this idea of his sounded. In a way, it actually made sense. Alios would get the revenge he craved, as Ciel now believed he deserved, and then what? Sebastian would be wounded for a time, but he'd no doubt heal; then they could go on with life as usual, without the worry of Claude Faustus chasing them to the depths of Hell over it. His past sentence forgotten, Ciel asked, "And what would your.._company_ involve, per se?"

That usual, mischievous smile just barely found its way back to Alios' face as he replied, "Just company, Lord Phantomhive, unless you decided you were interested in something else." He seemed to be forcing back laughter at the words, shoulders shaking as his smile grew, but he held it back to speak, "Do we have a _deal_ then, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel gulped back bitter words as he busied himself with addressing the situation. It would likely pose a headache for a while, but was otherwise not permanently damaging to his goal. Besides, the Queen's guard dog and her spider working together… it seemed quite convenient for her Lady's sake; though Ciel was still fairly convinced that Claude did more of the spider-work than Alios. Regardless, it couldn't hurt matters any more than the two's fighting already had… "We have a deal, Alios Trancy," the words left his lips before he could second-guess himself, determined not to regret the decision later.

"**Excellent**!" Alios' usually cheerfulness had returned as he clapped his hands together, then seemed to pause in thought. "Well," he began, "Neither of us are demons, and I don't have any legal documents lying around, so… I guess **this** will have to do for making the the contract _official_!" Before the other could protest, he'd pounced on Ciel and was leaving a kiss against the other's boy's lips despite muttered protests.


	3. Just Another Lie In Paradise

***Ciel's POV***

The door-knob turned and Ciel had just enough time to push Alios off him as both butlers started to enter the room, pinning the other Earl down with a glare. He leaned close and pretended to whisper something threateningly in his ear, but the only thing he really said was, "We'll have to put on a show for the butlers if this is going to work. I hope you're a good actor, Trancy."

Just a moment after the words were said, the demons had rushed to their masters' sides. Sebastian snatched Ciel out of the 'fight' and Claude doted over whether or not Alios was alright (and why he'd started it to begin with). Meanwhile, Ciel struggled against his butler's hold until finally relaxing, pretending to have given up on hurting Alios. The two boys glared at each other from across the room, but there was a smile threatening to crack on both of their faces.

"Now then, would you care to tell me what's going on?" Sebastian asked, looking down at Ciel with a frown, keeping a hand on his master's arm.

Pushing the story onto Alios effortlessly, Ciel snapped, "Ask him, he's the one that bloody attacked me!" He gestured towards the Trancy Earl with a glare, frown firmly placed on his lips.

Alios glared right back, putting an extra dose of venom in his tone as he lied, "He insulted Our Lady!" He turned his ocean-like gaze to Claude as he pouted, "How could I let him get away with that?"

Surprised by how well of an act the Trancy Earl was putting on, Ciel decided to match it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he argued, "I merely said that I didn't like the Queen's current war policies. I meant no harm by it!"

"Her word is absolute," Alios growled, eyes burning as he turned his attention back to the other boy. Both butlers were currently quiet, having apparently decided to let the two humans bicker for the moment. To be honest, that was probably a safe bet on their part.

Ciel let out a well-faked scoff at the other's words before pointing out, "And all great leaders make mistakes, Trancy. Take the Opium Wars for example." He gestured vaguely towards one of the walls, in reference to the horrors that said-wars had caused, "Completely unnecessary, and yet, still supported by the Queen."

"All good leaders support their country in a time of warfare," the other male shot back, "Or are you saying that she should have abandoned us, Phantomhive?"

Raising a hand for silence, Ciel added, "Supporting the country and supporting the war are two entirely different things, if you've forgotten." They both starred each other down for several, drawn-out seconds before Ciel turned his attention towards the demon at his side, "I think it's about time we take our leave, Sebastian."

"Quite right," Alios agreed, while Sebastian gave his usual response, "Claude, show them out, will you?" His tone kept the room for arguement minimal, leaving conversations short for the moment as he turned on his heel and moved back to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "Goodbye then, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel turned to glance back at Alios as he replied, "And you, Alios." With that, he was following his butler and Claude down the hallway…

The second they'd gotten out of ear-shot, the door shut behind them, Alios Trancy fell back onto his back and burst into a wild fit of laughter that even the Undertaker would have been damned proud of. "Ah, Ciel, you're mine," he giggled under his breath, rolling over to hug one of the huge pillows kept on his bed.


	4. A Day In The Life

((Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty sick lately so my FanFic's are taking a little longer to update than usual. Also, I'm not fully content with this chapter... the next one should be better!))

* * *

***Ciel's POV***

It had been a few days since their visit to the Trancy Estate. Ciel had taken this time to decide how he was going to play his cards with this little game that Alois had created. The terms of their deal had been very lose, so Ciel decided that he could bend the situation to fit his desires just as well as Alois could. Looking up from the letter Alois had sent him, he tucked it back into the envelope and tore it in half before crumbling it and tossing it into the trash. Then he called for Sebastian, waiting until the door was shut before he spoke, "Sebastian, I've decided how to deal with Alois Trancy and his spider."

"And how do you plan to do that, my lord?" the demon asked, raising an eyebrow in what looked like disbelief.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ciel elaborated, "Alois confided in me what the exact terms of his contract were. You see, Claude Faustus has been ordered to make you suffer a pain worse than death." He leaned back in his office chair as he explained this, "Your orders, Sebastian, are to see to it that Claude Faustus has either successfully done so, or is dead himself. In the meantime, I'll be staying in the Trancy's vacation home in Paris with Alois and his maid." He paused, standing from his seat to ask, "Are your orders clear, Sebastian?"

***Sebastian's POV***

The demon was thoroughly taken aback by his master's instructions. He had literally been told to decide between unimaginable pain or killing another demon; neither would be pretty, or easy, but they were an order… He fell to his knee with a nod, hand to his heart as he replied, "Yes, my lord."

He watched as Ciel walked around his desk, pausing as he looked at the demon. "Alois will be picking me up in an hour. Until then, I'd like some tea brought to my room while I pack."

Clenching his teeth against harsh words, Sebastian nodded as he stood from his knelt-position, "Yes, my lord." The agreement was habitual at this point. He swiftly moved downstairs to brew the young human his favorite tea, working as quickly as the objective would allow…

* * *

***Ciel's POV***

A while later, the Phantomhive boy found himself in the Trancy's vacation home, sitting on the edge of the master bedroom's bed as Alois rattled on about how well their plans were going. In the meantime, Hannah was downstairs, cleaning up the rarely-used home; the upper levels had already been cleaned for their arrival, but she hadn't finished the first floor when they'd arrived…

* * *

_"Damn you, Hannah, I told you to make this place spotless for our guest," Alois had growled, slapping her across the face. The woman had whimpered in pain, taking a step back but otherwise hanging her head. He struck her again, harder this time, and suddenly Ciel couldn't watch it anymore. _

_"Alois, stop," he reached out to grab the Trancy boy's arm, only to see shock in the other's ocean-blue eyes. Instead of starting an argument, Ciel decided to play on the other's weakness, "Please, Alois. I don't like abuse and I—" He'd been ready to say that he wouldn't allow it, but the Trancy Earl cut him off; it was probably for the best, as those words would have likely caused a fight._

_"—I'm sorry, Ciel,' Alois' voice barely registered to the the Phantomhive Earl's ears, "I wouldn't want to frighten you." He stepped closer and put a hand on Ciel's shoulder; it took all Ciel's effort not to flinch at their closeness. "I won't hurt you, " he spoke into the other's ear now, presumably so that Hannah wouldn't hear their conversation. The whole thing was ridiculous…_

_Just like that, Alois was turning around to address Hannah again, "Get this place cleaned up; we'll be in my room." _

* * *

Pulled back to the present by the other Earl's voice, Ciel nodded at whatever Alois had just said. "I really should unpack my suitcase, if you'd show me where my room is?" Ciel pointed out.

"Oh, you'll be staying in here with me," Alois smirked, hopping off the bed to grab the other's suitcase and snap it open. He frowned a little at the charm that was lying on top of Ciel's clothes; it was a amethyst raven made of glass. "What's this?" he asked thoughtfully.

Ciel was too busy arguing to guard this belongings, "That's ridiculous. I never agreed to sleep with you, you bloody—"

"Shut up and answer my question," Alois muttered, making Ciel recoil partially. He'd thought they had come to an understanding, but it occurred to him now that there might be a few details for them to work out still.

Taking a breath, the Phantomhive boy replied, "A gift from Sebastian, that's all." He shook his head now, trying to clear his thoughts, "It's nothing, Alois."

"Claude would… never mind," Alois muttered, deciding a second too late not to say what he'd thought.

Cocking his head to the side, Ciel asked, "No, what were you saying?" When he got no response, he sighed, "Fine, Trancy, don't tell me… I've got better things to do with my time." With that, he laid back on the bed and starred at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting...


End file.
